


Banana Ghosts and Mandarin Pumpkins

by porkcutletbowltrash



Series: YOI Halloween Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Baking, Comforting! Yuri, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 3, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween baking, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Baking, Late Night Conversations, Light Swearing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory, yoihalloweenweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkcutletbowltrash/pseuds/porkcutletbowltrash
Summary: Just some late night Halloween Baking at night with Yuri and Viktor…





	Banana Ghosts and Mandarin Pumpkins

Yuri awoke to a loud clatter and a muffled “Blyad!” coming from the kitchen. He opened his eyes to see Yuuri’s chest rising and falling in slow sweet tandem as he slept. He nosed his boyfriend’s chest once with his nose lovingly before turning in the warm arms around his waist to snuggle into Otabek’s chest that he was now pressed into. He was about to be lulled back to sleep by Otabek’s soft wheezy exhales when another muffled curse came from the kitchen. He peeked his eyes open and carefully pried Otabek’s arms from around his waist so he could sit up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up between two of his sleeping boyfriends who were still lost in the world of dreams, snuggling cutely into the soft pillows of their bed. With a yawn, he turned to look for his other boyfriend who generally curled up around Yuuri’s other side, always preferring to hold onto someone rather than be in the middle.   
Where Viktor normally was, however, the space behind Yuuri was cold and empty.  
“Jésus baise le Christ!” The muffled French alerted Yuri to where his boyfriend could possibly be. Sighing, he carefully crawled out from the sheets – pressing a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips and mumbling a soft “Go back to sleep Yuutshka. It’s okay.” when Yuuri cracked a wary eye open at the movement – and making his way out of their bedroom and out into the living area.   
His feet padded against the cold floor and he shivered in Yuuri’s shirt that was hanging off his shoulders and his boxer briefs he was wearing to bed. It was starting to get chilly in St. Petersburg and they’d need to definitely need to start keeping the heat on in the apartment. Maybe once he got Viktor to come back to bed, he could convince the older Russian to carry him so he wouldn’t have to shuffle across the cold floor again.   
The light in the kitchen had led him right to his eldest boyfriend who was staring down at a cookie sheet that had been placed on the stove top haphazardly. Keeping quiet, he shuffled towards his boyfriend and put his arms around Viktor’s waist as he leaned his cheek against the smooth surface of Viktor’s back. Even after Yuri had two growth spurts by the time he had turned 17 in March, he wasn’t as tall as Viktor, who still had another eight or so inches on him. He’d already towered over Yuuri by a few inches and he was about the same height as Beka. It had been simultaneously a relief that he had still had a boyfriend who made him feel small and something that pissed Yuri off to no end.   
“Chto ty delayesh', dorogaya?1” He whispered quietly in Russian into the soft cotton of Viktor’s shirt.   
“Nichego...prosto vypechka - eto vse...2” Viktor’s voice was equally as soft, but instead of it being steady and soft like it normally was, the hint of thickness to the words made worry flow into his chest.  
“Vitya, are you okay?” He pulled away from Viktor’s back and came to lean into Viktor’s side. He looked up at Viktor’s angular face and found tears welling into his beautiful blue eyes, “Viktor? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”  
Viktor turned to face him but didn’t meet his eyes, “I’m alright.”  
“You don’t seem—“  
Viktor cut across him with a firm voice, “I burnt the cookies.”  
Yuri raised his eyebrows, “…Cookies…?” He looked down to see that Viktor was in fact right. On the cookie sheet, sat a dozen burnt…  
“Are those…gingerbread men?” He asked softly as he looked back up at his boyfriend.  
Viktor’s jaw was cocked in annoyance, “They’re pumpkin skeletons.”  
“Pumpkin skeletons?”  
Viktor sighed, “Never mind. They’re ruined. I already messed up on the witch finger cookies, and the spiderweb pretzels.” Viktor grabbed the cookie sheet with his hand and jumped back a second later with a hiss.   
Yuri pulled him back from the stove and pulled Viktor’s hand into his own so he could look at the burn, “Vitya…”  
“I barely was able to make the strawberry ghosts…” Viktor’s voice was even heavier with emotion.  
He looked up at Viktor and rubbed his thumb across Viktor’s cheek, “Lets cool this burn off really quick and then we can talk about what’s going on. Okay?”  
Viktor sighed and bit his lip as he nodded. Yuri pulled his bottom lip from his teeth gently before pushing him towards the kitchen sink gently, turning on the tap to let cool water flow over the red skin of Viktor’s burn.  
“Ow…” Viktor hissed softly as the cool water connected with the angry skin, but Yuri leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Viktor’s cheek in reassurance before walking over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of yellow mustard and coming back to Viktor’s side.  
“What’s that for?”  
Yuri hummed and turned off the tap, carefully blowing on Viktor’s wet hand, before popping the cap of the mustard open and squeezing a few drops onto the angry skin.  
“Grandpa said that mustard cools burns down really quick. Whenever I burnt myself as a kid, he always use to put it on me and within minutes, my fingers always felt better.” He gently spread the mustard on Viktor’s palm as he cradled Viktor’s slender hand in his own, “You’ve got to be more careful next time though. Yuuri is going to be a wreck in the morning when he sees this.”  
“I’m sorry. I forgot that it was hot.” Viktor whispered back to him, looking down at his feet.  
Yuri rinsed his finger off in the sink, before tilting Viktor’s chin up to meet his eyes, “I’m not upset Vitya. I just don’t like you getting hurt. Otabek and Yuuri don’t like it either and that’s why we all worry when you accidentally get hurt,” He gave Viktor a small smile, “What’re you doing up and baking at this time of night, moya lyubov'3?”  
Viktor’s cheeks went a little red and he let his eyes drift to the side so he didn’t have to look Yuri in the eye as he mumbled so softly Yuri could barely hear him, “It’s my turn to take Otabek out on a birthday date and I wanted to surprise him…”  
Yuri felt his heart melt slightly, ”Oh…”  
Viktor sighed, “You and Yuuri both really surprised him and I just wanna surprise him too…”  
“He’ll love you and be happy no matter what you do, Vitya…” Yuri smiled up at him, “He wouldn’t want you getting all upset over something like this…”  
“I know,” Viktor scrubbed his other arm across his eyes roughly, “But I want to make him happy. He loves Halloween and everyone says a way to a man's heart is through his stomach…”  
Yuri let out a soft snorty chuckle, “It doesn’t matter what I say, does it? You’re still gonna try and make something for him or die trying huh?” Viktor looked back at him and nodded, making his silver hair bounce against his forehead softly, “Well, then let me help you and then we can go back to bed. Yuuri got a little fussy when I crawled out of the covers.”  
Viktor let out a soft sigh, “Yuuri’s grouchy if he doesn’t get enough sleep. Dieu nous aide tous.4”   
Yuri smiled at him and stuck Viktor’s hand back under the faucet to rinse off the mustard, “Better?”  
“Uh? Oh, um,” Viktor blushed and smiled, “Much better. Your grandpa is right. Mustard works wonders.”  
  
o.O.o  
  
“How about something simple, Vitya?” Yuri asked as he eyed the contents that had been sitting in heaps on the counter. A dozen burnt pumpkin skeleton cookies and half a dozen burnt witch finger cookies sat next to them looking sad and yet slightly deranged. Spider webs made out of pretzels and chocolate sat slightly smushed and covered in too runny chocolate on a plate. The only product that had looked decent was the small white chocolate covered strawberries that had chocolate candy stuck on for eyes and a mouth. However, even the ghost strawberries looked sad as the chocolate chips kept sliding down the fruit every so often. Still, Yuri had to applaud his boyfriend; it wasn’t a secret that Viktor was not good in the kitchen and often (thankfully) let Yuri and Yuuri do the cooking for the four of them.  
“What can get more simple than ghost strawberries?” Viktor asked as he stood next to Yuri, his head tilted slightly in question as he eyed the wilting art that he had created.   
Yuri hummed and walked to the fridge, pulling out a few small mandarin oranges and shutting the door with his hip as he came back to the counter where Viktor was watching him.  
“Yuuri is gonna be upset about you stealing his mandarin—“  
“I’ll buy him some more. I promise. Besides, I don’t think he’ll mind for the cause.” Yuri set both handfuls of oranges on the counter. As cliché as it was, Yuuri was obsessed with the sweet tang that mandarin oranges provided and often hoarded ordered them in the fridge for any type of meal where it was appropriate to enjoy (which was almost every meal), “Why don’t you start peeling those while I grab a few other things we’ll need? Just take the peel off, okay? Leave the slices intact.” Yuri pressed a kiss to Viktor’s cheek and smiled when Viktor reciprocated with a gentle kiss to his messy blonde hair.  
While Viktor set to work, Yuri grabbed a few bananas from the counter where they sat on the banana hook that Viktor insist they have and reached up to grab the bag of chocolate chips and the half-finished box of Mike & Ikes Yuri had been saving. As he came out of the pantry, he couldn’t help but smile as he watched Viktor peeling oranges and smiling to himself. At least he wasn’t on the verge of tears like he was twenty minutes ago, which Yuri was grateful for.  
Setting the ingredients on the counter, he smiled when Viktor bumped his hip against his own, “What’re you planning on us making? Are we gonna put this all in the oven?”  
With a chuckle, Yuri shook his head, “No. No oven required.”  
“That’s not really baking then, is it? Don’t you have to put things in the oven to bake stuff?”   
“Well, I guess not. Why don’t we call it Halloween cooking then?”  
Yuri could hear the smile in Viktor’s voice, “Halloween cooking…sounds about right. Though we aren’t really cooking either.”  
“Stuff it, baka,” Yuri mumbled teasingly as he began peeling bananas.  
“You still didn’t answer my question.”  
“Hmm?”  
“What’re we making?”  
“Well, you’re making some banana ghosts and baby pumpkins. I’m just being your sue chef.”  
Viktor gave a soft laugh, “Those sound cute.”  
“They will be. Beka won’t know what hit him.”   
“They can be from both of us too.”  
“Like hell they will be. It’s a gift to Otabek from you, Vitya. I’m just helping you finish them.” Yuri gave a glare to his boyfriend and knocked his hip back at Viktor’s.  
Viktor’s cheeks gave a soft blush and they continued working in comfortable silence. Yuri listened to Viktor hum softly to himself, a pop song that had been way overplayed, but that Viktor still seemed to love. While it wasn’t Yuri’s taste, he let his boyfriend’s humming fade into the background as he thought about how nice it’d be to drag Viktor back to bed after they were finished. And the odds of that happening sooner rather than later were turned in his favor.   
Yuri found that what Viktor was doing was very sweet, however. When it was Yuri’s birthday, Viktor had surprised him with another small kitten (who he named Kokku5, which made Yuuri violently blush and giggle every time he heard it), a friend for Potya and Makkachin to play with and another ball of fluff to cuddle. He’d been thoroughly surprised by his boyfriend and couldn’t help but fall even more in love with him if that was possible. For Yuuri’s birthday last year, he had bought enough roses to cover the house with them; pink roses so the petals would remind Yuuri of the Sakkara trees from Hatsetsu.   
He had never realized how much thought Viktor had put into such things.  
Yuri grabbed a small butter knife from the drawer and began cutting banana’s in half as Viktor started peeling his last mandarin orange.  
“When you’re done peeling, grab the Mike and Ikes and pick out the green ones for the stems.” Yuri hummed as he continued to peel and cut the bananas.  
“Okay.” Viktor tossed the last peel into the small mountain of them laying on the counter. He leaned over Yuri and grabbed the box of Mike and Ikes, pressing a soft kiss to Yuri’s cheek as he did so, “Thank you, mon amour6.”   
Yuri just hummed and smiled to himself as he set to peel the last banana, “Votre accueil, ma chérie7.” Viktor purred at his words and started picking out green Mike and Ikes for the stems. Yuri knew that Viktor loved hearing Yuri mumble sweet words to him in French – that it usually aroused Viktor when he whispered the language of love in his ear.  
  
With the last banana peeled and cut in half, Yuri set the knife down and grabbed a handful of chocolate chips and began pressing them into the banana halves, giving the small ghosts eyes. Next, to him Viktor was pushing lime flavored Mike and Ike’s into the center of the oranges to make stems. Yuri only had a few chocolate chips in his hand by the time he finished making the little ghosts’ eyes; popping them into his mouth as he leaned against Viktor’s shoulder who too had just finished placing the stems in place. They looked down at their handy work.  
“It’s very cute, Vitya. You did a good job.” Yuri hummed dragging Viktor’s arm to pull him closer to his side.  
“I-I didn’t do much…”   
“What did we talk about? I’m simply your assistant. This is for Otatchka.”  
Viktor was silent for a moment before he gave a soft whispered, “D-Do you think he’ll like it?”  
Yuri turned into Viktor’s side and hummed, “I know he will. He loves you doesn’t he?”  
He didn’t need to physically see Viktor’s cheeks turn scarlet; he could feel it from where he was nestled, “Let’s just put these in the fridge to keep them from going mushy.”  
Viktor hummed softly and nosed at Yuri’s hair, “Thank you, babe. I’m sorry for waking you.”  
“Don’t worry about it Viktor.” Yuri pressed a kiss to Viktor’s chin and then gave a soft chuckle, grabbing the plate and stowing it in the fridge, “It’s Yuuri I’d be worried about. He doesn’t like when he gets woken up in the middle of the night and he also doesn’t like it when people take his mandarin oranges.”  
Viktor sighed but then threw a smile at Yuri, “I’m going to definitely going to be in the doghouse tonight. I’m gonna be kicked out of bed.”  
“You gotta be in bed to get kicked out of it, Viktor.” Yuri hummed as he came back to Viktor’s side and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, “Come back to bed, now?”  
Viktor hummed in agreement and began shuffling them both out of the kitchen, but as they came to the entrance to the living room, Yuri stopped.  
“Yura? What’s wrong?” Viktor turned to face him.  
Yuri blushed slightly and held out his arms, “Carry me? That can be your payment for me helping you?”  
With a smile, Viktor lifted him into his arms and Yuri laid his head to rest on Viktor’s shoulder.   
He was already so warm and comfy in Viktor’s arms that he didn’t fully remember the trip back to bed, or Viktor setting him down on the sheets. He doesn’t remember Yuuri pulling him close when he came back to bed, nuzzling his nose into Yuri’s hair. He doesn’t remember Otabek waking slightly only to fall back asleep when Viktor hushes him by brushing gentle kisses along his cheek and jaw. He doesn’t remember hearing the soft Russian lullaby that Viktor was humming to him as they settled back into bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> So….Halloween baking. Does this technically count? I think so. I’m going to assume so. Happy Day 3 of YOIHalloweenWeek. I thought this idea was so cute and I needed an excuse to write some Vikturio anyways. Vikturio makes me so happy. As always, have a lovely day, lovelies! – Sam
> 
> Translations/Notes:  
> 1 – “What are you doing up, sweetheart?” (Russian)  
> 2 – “Nothing…just doing some baking is all…” (R)  
> 3 – …”My love” (R)  
> 4 – “God help us all.” (French)  
> 5 – “Kokku” means “cock” in Japanese. While both Viktor and Otabek have some understanding of Japanese, they have no idea what it means. Yuri heard Yuuri say it once and refuses to tell Vitya and Beka what it translates it too. Yuuri, well…Yuuri gets all flustered when they as so they assume it’s something dirty.   
> 6 – “My love” (Fr)  
> 7 – “Your Welcome, sweetheart.” (Fr)
> 
> Note: The age of consent in Russia is 16 years old. In this fic’s context, Yuri is 17 and therefore is not underage. (Source: https://www.ageofconsent.net/world/russia)
> 
> Here is what Yuri and Viktor made: https://www.sandytoesandpopsicles.com/celebrate/halloween/party-ideas-appetizers-dinner-desserts-printable-spookysnacks/attachment/healthy-halloween-snack-ideas/


End file.
